nawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Running gags
"Alex paraphrase please" Whenever the Milk Daddies have school work which requires some sort of typing involved, especially book reports, they call upon Alex to "paraphrase" for them. The phrase "Alex paraphrase please" has become a running gag throughout NAWL, being first used in Blood, Sweat, and Essays. After Basti makes a deal with Alex (Solidarity forever) - buying her chocolates for what essentially amounts to a lifetime of paraphrasing - the running gag increased in tenfold, being said in almost every episode of the remainder of Season 2, save for Devil's Advocate. Despite the Milk Daddies' constant pestering of Alex for the paraphrasing of their work, Alex is not actually bothered by this. She usually gives off a jokingly perturbed attitude, but she still does their paraphrasing without any real qualms. Although the running gag mostly ended after Season 2, there are a still few times where it is still referenced in later seasons by Danny and Nami. Danny slept with Anya/Basti is just jealous In Glory to Mabait, it is revealed that during Filipino class in 2016, Danny tells the class about how he went to a hotel that Anya went to as well. According to Basti, nobody in the class was actually thinking of anything explicit until Danny screamed "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, I SWEAR", this resulted in the entire class laughing, and the Mabait making jokes about it until the end of the school year; however, this version of events is disputed by Danny, claiming that everyone was looking at him weird, so he was justified in what he said. During A Game for the Ages, Basti recounts this story to the Milk Daddies, and shortly after, it becomes an inside joke. The term "Danny slept with Anya" began to be perpetuated and parroted by each member. Eventually, while Basti did his usual routine of saying "Danny slept with Anya", Alex responded with "Basti is just jealous", which became the follow up joke to "Danny slept with Anya". In subsequent episodes, a member would say "Danny slept with Anya", and another would follow it up with "Basti is just jealous". Although, "Basti is just jealous" was originally in reference to "Danny slept with Anya", it has been used in practically any situation where Basti flames a certain thing or person. For example, in Oh, Nami!, Basti insulted the DLC policy of EA, with Nami's response being "Basti is just jealous" Though "Danny slept with Anya" largely died out with the decline of the Milk Daddies, "Basti is just jealous" has been consistently used through later seasons by Nami. Order 84N Order 84N, also known as Protocol 84N, was a not so secret order to ban any undesirables from the Milk Daddies group chat. It first appeared in Order: S4D, when the Milk Daddies banned Alex's Domuscholan friends for being too quiet. This order has been used to ban Anya, and has been used to attempt to ban Rocko, as well. Order 84N is usually initiated by someone exclaiming "Execute Order 84N", and is followed by over dramatic music, camera angles, and close ups to over dramatic facial expressions.